


Can't You See Me?

by cyngender



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Gen, TW/CW FOR BLOOD AND FIRE., horror I guess?, i wrote this in like 45 minutes don't yell at me if it's not my best work please, this is something new for me, yuri and nako if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyngender/pseuds/cyngender
Summary: It burns, it burns.She can’t breathe. She can’t move. She can’t think.
Relationships: Miyawaki Sakura/Choi Yena
Kudos: 15





	Can't You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW FOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE!!!!!

Yena feels her throat closing up as the metallic tang of blood and smoke fills her senses. Blood everywhere. Splattered across the burning walls, haphazardly strewn across the cracked kitchen tile, dripping down broken glasses and the melting windows and the rusty sink in the corner of the room. The sky outside mimics the angry hue of the blood and flames consuming the building around her.

It’s suffocating.

Yena crashes to her knees, splashing more of the liquid on her legs and shorts in an attempt to crawl out of the house, now on the brink of complete destruction. She feels bile rise to her throat as the blood on the floor rises gradually, soaking her shoes and staining under her nails. The smoke from upstairs made its way to her nose, filling her already agonized lungs. 

It burns, it  _ burns. _

She can’t breathe. She can’t move. She can’t  _ think. _

Through her now teary eyes, she forces herself to look up at the open door ahead of her. There stands a smirking figure, void of bloodstains, holding the door knob almost tauntingly. Yena drops to her forearms, trying her hardest to ignore the crashing of the ceiling above her and the sliminess of the droplets of blood rolling down her charred hair and staining her scalp and clothing. Against everything, she inches closer and closer to the figure in the doorframe.

The woman before her still wears a catlike smirk on her face, staring down at Yena with mock pity in her eyes. “You’re still trying?” she drawls, tapping her fingers lightly against the slightly heated brass of the knob.

Yena squints up at the woman, tears now flowing freely down her bloody face. “I have to get out, Sakura.” She lets out a rough cough, eyes widening at the blood pooling at the back of her throat. “I-I have to, I can’t die, I can’t, I-”

“Aw,” Sakura leans into the flaming house, gently caressing the weaker girl’s jaw. “Your determination is adorable.” 

Yena instinctively leans into the older’s touch, revelling in the coolness of her palm. “Y-you can’t leave me here, Kkura. You-you wouldn’t leave me here, right? You care-” Her pleas give out to more blood-drowned coughs, which make her almost completely collapse to the blood-caked carpet of the house’s entryway. She stretches a hand out towards the older woman. “Please… please don’t go…”

Sakura merely gives the pitiful girl a bitter smile. “I’m afraid that you did this to yourself. I’m not taking you out of something that’s entirely your fault.” She steps back outside the doorframe. “Goodbye, Yena.”

“Wait-” Yena’s eyes widen as the blurry girl moves back. “N-no, you-you can’t go, you can’t, you  _ can’t _ -!”

Not after lighting the house’s fireplace with too much lighter fluid, not after tripping Yuri and breaking the new glasses on her skin, not after pushing Nako down the stairs and claiming it all to be an accident.

“ _ You can’t pin this all on me! _ ”

Sakura turns back towards Yena, who is now in hysterics as she desperately claws at the floor and her arms and her hair in a sorry attempt to rid herself of her friends’ blood. She smiles. “I can and I  _ will _ , darling. I was never here, after all.”

The door slams and the roof crumbles, Yena laying motionless mere inches away from the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh!!!!! this is my first time writing something so... unromantic. i hope you guys enjoy :D as always remember to comment and leave a kudos + follow me on twitter @cyngender!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
